A Little Help From Justin
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Just a little something I came up with after 'Just Friends'. After the Love Sentence concert, Star's jealousy gets the better of her and her inner dark side comes out. It may take a little help from an unlikely source to bring Star back to her old self...


**So, this came to mind after watching the latest 'Star' episode. After the concert - Justin Towers, lead singer of Love Sentence, comes over and talks to Star about her situation with Marco and offers her advice on how to handle it. Caution: Contains Spoilers!**

* * *

10:30 PM - Dodger Stadium

* * *

The Love Sentence concert had just wrapped up. Star was outside the home plate gate at Dodger Stadium, leaving behind a charred Love Sentence tour billboard in her wake. And why wouldn't she? She just saw Marco Diaz - the man she has a crush on - kiss Jackie Thomas, the girl Marco's had a crush on since he was 4. While she was happy that Marco finally got up the courage to ask Jackie out, Star was also mega jealous that Jackie got to Marco first. While she waited for Marco and Jackie to rejoin her, back on stage, the lead singer of Love Sentence - Justin Towers - senses a disturbance.

* * *

"There's a disturbance in the love force..." Justin said ominously. His bandmates then asked what was going on. Justin had no answer except that there was someone who needs a little help on the battlefield of love. "I'm gonna find this lost soul and help her. Don't you dare try to stop me!" Justin barked as he walked out.

* * *

It was 10 minutes to 11 PM, Marco and Jackie were nowhere to be found. Star was getting worried and her jealousy still showed. Then, a tall man appeared before her...

"Hey," the man greeted. "Name's Justin Towers."

"Justin...Towers?" Star asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw what you did to our billboard," he began. "I know magic is real. I sense your distress and jealousy. What's the sitch, girl? What's got ya down?"

Star motioned for Justin to sit next to her on one of the benches. Then, she told her story. She told about how she's a princess from the dimension of Mewni, how she got a magic wand on her 14th birthday and was sent to Earth to live with Marco. She told Justin about all the adventures she and Marco have been on, all the battles they've fought as a team...and about how Jackie's come in to try and ruin everything for her.

"So this Jackie girl...would you say she's...what's the phrase...a thorn in your side?" Justin asked

"No, she's one of my best friends! But I do want Marco for my own...more than anything," Star confirmed. Then, she handed Justin...the journal, directing Justin towards Chapter 11.

"Chapter 11 - My Thoughts On Marco..." Justin began. He cleared his throat and began to read.

* * *

 _I met Marco on the first day of school. The principal thought we would be the best of friends and it's true! We were! But lately, something's changed. We've always had each other's backs. We've been there for each other when we were down. We've stuck together through every adventure, every battle. Marco's more than a friend...he's my protector, my knight in shining armor, my lover...my soulmate. I'm in love with Marco Diaz._

* * *

Justin handed the journal back to Star..."Star...I understand where you're coming from. I've been in this exact spot before. Before I formed Love Sentence, I was dating one girl, but there was another girl who secretly had a thing for me. When she finally let it out that she had a crush on me, I was surprised, but I was happy...went right into her arms and I never looked back. The girl I had been dating...I'm still friends with, though. Your situation may be different, Star, but think about what I would do..."

"What would you do, Justin?"

"If I were you in this situation, Star, I wouldn't keep my feelings bottled up for too long. Instead, I would show Marco what a good vice girlfriend I am so that when the time comes that he and Jackie split, you can step up to the plate."

"That's deep, Justin...you get that all by yourself?"

"Actually, I got that off an old Nickelodeon show - 'Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'. What I'm trying to say is don't give up...start your campaign right away and don't let your jealousy get the better of you. It's just a vicious circle where nobody wins." Justin explained as Marco and Jackie returned. "Looks like your friends are here."

"Looks like it."

"Remember my advice, Star. And if you ever need any help...I'm always on the walls of your room," Justin said as he tossed a Love Sentence poster at Star, walking away.

'Thanks, Justin Towers...' Star mouthed as she walked home with Marco and Jackie. The next day, she'd start her campaign as Marco's vice girlfriend, anxiously awaiting the day she'd be able to call Marco her boyfriend.

* * *

 **So...I guess this is what I could come up with after seeing 'Just Friends'. I hope this is enough for you. STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


End file.
